How Lizzie Got Her Groove Back
by EpsiLone
Summary: While on a spring break trip with her close group of girlfriends, Elizabeth is dared to let go of her inhibitions... will she follow through? Liason One Shot


_A/N: This one shot was inspired by the girls nights out Elizabeth and the other ladies from GH used to have at Jake's, which are still some of my favorite scenes. I haven't watched the show in years but remembered these scenes and thought it would be nice to write something with the same spirit, but in a slightly different universe. I really hope you'll like it because I had a blast writing this short story :)._

**How Lizzie Got Her Groove Back**

"Spring break here we come!" Elizabeth Webber shouted out at her group of girlfriends as soon as their plane landed in Puerto Rico. Her scream of joy was cheered on by a bunch of other college students ready to embark on this annual ritual on the small island. And right then she knew her week would be one of the best ever.

Elizabeth Webber, Lainey Winters, Robin Scorpio, Nadine Crown and Kelly Lee, all senior students at Port Charles University, touched ground on the tropical island that day where the burning sun quickly reminded them that they were far, far away from Port Charles. The group of friends left their gloomy town for the idyllic beaches that would be their home for the five days of drinking and partying ahead of them.

"So, what's the plan ladies?" Lainey, the methodic one of the group asked her friends once they all successfully retrieved their luggage.

"Get to the hotel, head to the beach, sip margaritas, check out the hot guys, sip more margaritas…" Robin wisely listed out. "Anyone has a better plan?"

"Nope! This is perfect for our first day!" Elizabeth then added. "And maybe, just maybe, I will get to meet my gorgeous Latin lover Alejandro." The brunette dreamingly declared then began singing. "Ale Alejandro, Ale Alejandro!"

"Are you sure you didn't start drinking yet?" Kelly made fun of her chanting friend as they rolled their suitcases in laughter to catch a shuttle to the San Juan Resort.

The five young women jumped on board of the bus, excited to finally be in Puerto Rico. They had started planning this trip since about the same time the year before, after they came back form Las Vegas. Spring break for the group of friends had become a fun little ritual where they would all pitch in and stay in a nice hotel somewhere far from Port Charles, and from the stress of college, to simply enjoy being young and carefree.

Elizabeth had met Robin in a biology class freshman year and the two had been inseparable since then. The pre med student had then introduced Lainey and Kelly to Elizabeth with who things had clicked almost instantly. Nadine her, had sympathized with Elizabeth one day at the library and the brunette had asked the other student to tag along last spring break. Nadine had enjoyed her time so much that there she was again; this time under the burning sun and deep blue sky of Puerto Rico.

"It is so hot!" Elizabeth remarked fanning herself with a hand.

"I know… have you seen this ass? Yum!" Kelly exclaimed staring at a young man walking down the street as the bus rolled down next to him.

"Kelly! I'm not talking about this guy; I'm talking about the sun!" Elizabeth corrected her incorrigible friend.

"Oh... really?" Kelly said, breaking her neck to get one last glimpse of the beautiful specimen before he disappeared from her vision span. She then declared. "Girls, I think I am going to have a blast here!"

"Oh we know you will!" The girls burst out laughing.

* * *

Jason Morgan landed on the same afternoon on the small tropical island, but it wasn't all fun and games for the young man who had been asked by his boss to take a quick trip to look after the casinos and resorts he owned on the island. Although it had seemed to the blond that he was trying to get him away from Port Charles and as much as Jason hated feeling like his boss was sending him away, he was glad to be able to leave the drama that his personal life had become behind and be on his own for a little while.

"Shit!" Jason said as someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Lo siento senior…" A young boy apologized.

"It's ok… it's ok." He reassured him before continuing his way. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number and spoke in a commanding voice. "Carlos? Yeah it's me. Where are you? I'm in front of the airport and I don't see you. Don't make me wait!"

"I'm pulling up right now _jefe_."

Jason hung up his phone angrily. He wasn't in a good mood. At all.

* * *

The fab five, like they would sometimes call themselves behind closed doors, arrived at the five star resort where they checked in the two rooms they would be sharing during their short stay. Once changed into their colorful swimsuits and cover-ups, the young women headed for the beach that was at a short walking distance from the hotel. After arriving, they went straight for the beach bar where they ordered a round of blended strawberry margaritas.

"To this fun and adventure filled Spring Break!" Kelly toasted as the girls lifted their extra large glasses up high before they started sipping on the sweet drinks.

Nadine, Robin and Elizabeth were finishing their cocktails while the other two girls went out for a swim in the warm crystal blue water.

"Alright Lizzie, have you detected your Latin lover yet?" Robin asked from behind the oversized sunglasses that were covering half of her face.

"Not yet, but I'm still looking!" The young woman declared scanning the beach. She had promised her friends that during this trip she would let her hair down completely and finally allow herself to be wild. The plan was to leave all her inhibitions behind and meet a gorgeous man with who to embark on a decadent vacation fling… and that was exactly what she intended on doing. It was their last Spring break all together before they had to jump both feet forward in the job market when it would be close to impossible for them to find a convenient time to vacation together.

"The guy that gave us direction to the beach wasn't bad looking. What did you think?" Nadine asked her friend.

"Are you kidding? First, he looked like he was twelve and he definitely wasn't my type anyway." Elizabeth quickly replied.

Robin jumped in the conversation. "Really? What's your type? Dark haired, hot but slightly nerdy looking law students?" She teased her friend.

"Oh… no! Please don't spoil my vacation talking about Ric!" Elizabeth said not wanting to hear about her ex-boyfriend with who she had broken up only a couple of weeks ago. "I'm just glad to be done with him, he got annoying real quickly."

"Come on Elizabeth, you've been so hard on the poor guy… he was sweet. A little weird, but sweet." Nadine came to the young man's defense.

Robin protested. "Uh oh... there was nothing sweet about him. He was way too clingy and borderline controlling always wanting to know where she was and what she was doing… I say she did the right thing getting rid of his ass."

"Nadine, I did not have any feelings for Ric and I would have been lying to myself and to him if I continued dating him just because he was sweet. He'll be better off finding a girl who will fall in love with him and who will be fine being checked on twenty times a day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Nadine chuckled as she saw the other two girls run in their direction.

"How's the water?" Elizabeth asked them.

"Amazing! You've got to come take a swim girls." Kelly said, her hair dripping wet as she sat, legs crossed Indian style on the warm sand in front of her friends.

"Well, Mami is already taking a swim right here… in her third margarita." Robin added then took a large gulp of her cocktail.

"Third?" Lainey exclaimed in shock. "It's only three in the afternoon!"

"And I am just getting started." The young pre med student said sending the whole group into giggles.

* * *

"Morgan?"

_"Hi, Jason it's Sonny. How's everything over there?"_

"Everything is great. But you already knew that." Jason let out dismissingly.

_"Hey, you are my most trusted man and I wanted you to be there to make sure everything is running smoothly. You know sometimes they tell me everything's fine but they're hiding a big mess because they're scared of how I would react if I found out."_

"Well there is no hidden mess here." Jason told the other man.

_"Good, good. Hey, have you talked to Courtney lately?"_

"Sonny, don't start. You know we haven't spoken since I moved out."

_"Maybe you should take advantage of being out there to think about your marriage and remember what you're turning your back on. Remember when you went to Puerto Rico for your honeymoon..."_

"I don't need your relationship advice. Is there anything else work related you need from me?"

_"Jason just think about it and how better it would be for everyone…"_

Jason let out a sigh before speaking again. "Sonny, I gotta go."

Jason hung up the phone frustrated. If Sonny thought that sending him to Puerto to _think_ would make him reconsider his decision to end his marriage to Courtney, he was dead wrong. Jason had already signed the papers his lawyer had drawn for him before flying out and the woman would be receiving them the next day. He was sure she would want to drag the proceedings as much as she could but sooner or later she would have to accept the fact that they were over and deal with the consequences of her actions.

His conversation with Sonny had annoyed the young man who was tired of being angry all the time so he headed for one of the resort bars. He walked around the pool to claim a sit at the bar. The night had already fallen on the small island and Latin music was playing in the background, covered by the laughter of a group of young women who sat on a table next to the pool.

"Shot of tequila please." The young man asked the bartender who poured the liquor all the way to the glass rim. Jason sent a quick glance at the newly arrived group of young women noticing they were tourists then grabbed the tequila shot that he ducked down in one easy gulp. The burning sensation that resulted was extremely comforting. The man hastily instructed the young bartender to keep pouring until further notice.

* * *

After a lazy day at the beach sipping cocktails non stop; the girls had dozed off in their hotel rooms to make sure they would have all the energy needed to survive though their first night out on the island. They had met a group of other college student from California who invited them to various events taking place during this week. The girls were sure their vacation would be full of all the necessary ingredients for the dream vacation: sea, sex, sun and booze. But this evening they had decided to head to the hotel pool bar after dinner, at least for the beginning of the night because Robin had noticed the very handsome bartender as they passed by earlier.

The group of friends arrived at the pool area ready for their first night in Puerto Rico to be memorable. And the setting was perfect for it; the moon beautifully reflected on the pool water while salsa played in the background inviting hotel guests to move to the sensual tune. It was still early, around ten when they arrived and a few people where already sipping colorful cocktails all around the bar.

The five of them found the perfect table, not too far from the bar and yet not too close to have all the room they needed to act at their craziest. A young and very busty cocktail waitress promptly walked up to them… to Robin's chagrin. She was definitely going to the bar to order the next round she thought.

"So girls! What are we drinking? Do we want to start slow or are we getting serious right away?" Elizabeth asked the table.

"Shots!" Robin exclaimed and everyone but Nadine nodded in agreement, while the only blonde covered her face with her hands knowing the night was destined to be a wild one.

The waitress advised the group on a very popular house shot called Red Passion that they were all very curious to taste. She left them to fulfill their order, and didn't fail to smile at the young blond that was sitting at the bar working on his own tequila bottle.

"I swear, second round I am sooo going to the bar!" Robin told her friends, her eyes drifting towards her bartender beau.

"I don't doubt that for a second… and you're right, our bartender is a hottie!" Kelly whispered. "And the guy sitting right in front of him isn't bad looking either."

All five heads turned to check out the young and mysterious looking man that was sitting at the bar in a quiet conversation with a bottle of tequila.

"You're right." Elizabeth said having a hard time getting her eyes away from the young man. "He is hot… too bad his name is not Alejandro. I want my Latin lover!" The brunette joked.

"Oh who cares if his name is Alejandro or Alex, the guy looks like a great catch and he seems pretty lonely to me. You should definitely go up to him." Robin suggested.

"Errr I don't think so... I can't just walk up to him, what would I say?" Elizabeth wondered.

"God Lizzie you suck! Really! But anyway isn't it time for truth or dare?" Robin brought up, enthusiastically.

"Yay! My favorite game!" Kelly screamed, as Nadine and Lainey shook their heads from side to side not surprised by their friend's comment. "I'll start, with a dare. And remember you can't choose truth back to back. Gotta mix things up." Kelly let her girls know.

"Alright, I have one for you." Her best friend Lainey told her. "See the pool? Why don't you take a little midnight swim?"

"Lainey! That's too easy! I wanted to get to… make out with a stranger or strip on a table." Kelly told her.

The group started laughing loudly at her bold declaration.

"You got to do what I said… that's your dare." Lainey said.

And without another word Kelly stood up and walked towards the illuminated pool. She stopped right in front of it and slowly stripped down to her swimsuit that was underneath a white summer dress as she could hear her friends and a few spectators cheer on her show. The young woman then very self assuredly plunged in the warm water completing her dare.

When she got back to the table, she was handed a shot glass to congratulate her on her fearlessness. "Lick, slam and suck girls!" was said accompanied by loud cheers of joy.

"Elizabeth, your turn!" Kelly told her friend while slipping her white dress back on. "Truth or dare?"

The young brunette hesitated for a few seconds and decided to go with the truth.

"Oh you're not funny! I have the perfect dare for you. Thank god you have to pick dare the next time!" Kelly said.

"Ok… I'm scared now." Elizabeth apprehensively added.

The group laughed as the light buzz from the shot they had just taken could now be felt.

"Ok, truth for you. When was the last time you had sex?" Kelly openly asked her friend, raising an eyebrow high.

Ooohs and ahhhs were heard from the other girls who couldn't wait to find out. Elizabeth never talked about her sex life to her friends who were dying to know the answer to this question.

"Do we get some kind of free pass?" She tried to get out of answering the question as her cheeks turned pink.

"Come on, let's grant her a free pass." Nadine jumped in, feeling bad for Elizabeth.

"Oh please! You can tell us. We don't bite." Robin said drumming her hands on the table, eager to find out.

"Ok fine… but don't laugh ok?" She fixed her friends with a defying look. "Ok… it was sophomore year, with Lucky. There I said it. Next!"

"Wow wow wait! So you mean you never did it with Ric?" Lainey asked her friend in disbelief.

"No I didn't do it with Ric." Elizabeth said then looked down at her empty shot glass, uncomfortable with the subject.

"But you guys dated for…" Kelly added.

"Three month, I know… but things never seemed right with him so I never felt ready." Elizabeth explained.

"But what about before him? No one since sophomore year?" Her very curious friend continued prying.

She shook her head from side to side, her cheeks going from pink to cherry red.

"Not even a little bit of foreplay?" Kelly was so scandalized that her mouth couldn't close.

"Alright, alright, in light of this new development, I move for a motion to jump this round and come right back to Elizabeth." Robin said pointing at her best friend. "All in favor say aye!"

"Aaaye!" Echoed loudly around the table, even from Nadine.

"What? What?" Elizabeth let out then shook her head. "No way, come on!"

"And because you just chose truth you have to pick a dare this time." Kelly reminded her.

"You guys are kidding right?" Elizabeth asked thinking this was a joke.

"Am I kidding?" Robin asked her other friends who quickly backed her up. "Ok then, so Miss Webber, a dare for you. Your mission is to walk up to the bar, and pull the seduction act of your life on the hot blond."

"What? You have lost your mind." Elizabeth shook her head vividly. "There is no way I would do something like that! Robin you're crazy!"

"Come on Elizabeth, that's the game, you said you were playing now you have to follow through!" Robin told her. "Too late to back down."

"It's not fair, you guys, you just changed the rules just so you could trick me into doing that!" Elizabeth protested.

"Well the majority voted and approved these rules so you don't really have a choice here. That's your dare so shoo, go!" Robin insisted. She stood up and forced her friend to stand to her feet too. "Come on! Go have some fun! Jeez, sophomore year, you really need a little help!" She said pushing her friend towards the bar.

"Robin I'm going to kill you!" The brunette told her as she made sure her green maxi dress fit properly and started making her way towards her designated prey.

"I know, but you'll thank me first." Robin mumbled sitting back down next to the other girls. "May the show begin!" The group of friends watched Elizabeth get closer to the man who still hadn't noticed her imminent presence. He seemed almost lost in his thoughts, while ducking shots one after the other.

A hand on her right hip, Elizabeth walked straight up to the gorgeous man that she was supposed to seduce to please her friends. What she was about to do was exactly the reason why she hated the truth and dare game, as it would undeniably put them in trouble some day. Remembering her decision to throw caution to the wind on these vacations, the brunette sent a last quick look towards her friends before reaching the stone bar against which she leaned, right next to the man, signaling for the bartender to come her way.

Her heart beating nervously in her chest, she sent a quick glance to the side and noticed the young man hadn't even lifted his eyes away from his glass with which he kept playing. She felt a little vexed that he hadn't even noticed her presence and thought she would need more than that if she wanted to show her friends she was capable of sexing it up.

She raised her hand once more, calling for the bartender, and when this one still didn't come, she turned to the brooding blond who she realized had finally shifted his eyes from his glass to her body. A light grin took over Elizabeth's lips; pleased her curves didn't go unnoticed. "Would you mind sharing?" She asked the blue-eyed stud, who was even more striking from up close. Covered of a simple black buttoned down shirt over dark jeans, with a body he obviously kept very fit.

The man looked at her in silence and suddenly slid the tequila bottle to her. "Thanks." Elizabeth said then reached over the bar for a lime wedge and a shot glass that she filled up and ducked down in one single gulp, she then bit into the lime wedge with a grimace. Seeing the man's concentrated expression, and apparent lack of interest she decided to try another approach.

"My name is Elizabeth." She introduced herself.

"Jason." The man simply said, then blinked a couple times.

"Listen, sorry to be bugging you, Jason, but my friends are over there." Elizabeth noticed the man about to turn his face towards her girls' table so spoke fast to discourage him from it. "No don't! I know they're looking towards here because well they dared me to come up to you and try to seduce you." She paused studying the man's puzzled expression. "Crazy I know, but I would be very thankful if you agreed to act interested for at least ten very short minutes. That's all I'm asking."

Elizabeth waited five interminable seconds for a reaction from the confused man and opened her ears wide to listen to his answer.

"Ok." She heard and Elizabeth almost jumped of joy but realized it would fail the purpose of her pretend game so instead she chuckled sexily at the young man in front of her, sensually placing a hand on her neck just like she would have done if she had just received a killer compliment. "Great, you cannot begin to imagine, these girls are crazy and well they thought I wouldn't have the guts to come up here and talk to you so I had to prove them wrong."

"Ok." The man repeated, causing Elizabeth to wonder if his vocabulary was comprised of a different word.

She tried to break the ice cube the man seemed to be stuck in by asking him a few questions. "So… um what are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Business. You?" He said serving himself another shot. He then filled her shot glass up as well.

"Pleasure." She said with a smirk and grabbed the glass he had just filled for her and bottomed it up quickly, her face frowning in reaction to the strong alcohol. "It's spring break so I came down here with my friends to let loose for a few days. Enjoy the sun a little because it has been MIA in Port Charles."

"Port Charles?" The man asked in surprise. Elizabeth noticed his face was able to show a different expression, finally.

"Yes, that's where we come from." Elizabeth told him then said. "Ok now I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder and smile, so don't be freaked out, ok?"

She did as she said, and the man kept the conversation going just like nothing happened. "I'm from Port Charles too."

"No kidding! What a coincidence!" Elizabeth exclaimed in complete surprise. What were the odds? She thought. "Do you like, come here often? It's my first time on the island and its absolutely gorgeous."

"Yes." He added before taking his shot, ducking it down as if it was water.

"Yes you come here often or yes the island is beautiful?" The tipsy woman asked for clarification.

"Both." Jason answered her question.

"I know you're probably thinking that I'm a little annoying right now, interrupting your lonely drinking but do you mind at least smiling for a second or two? Just a little bit so they think I'm scoring it with you." Elizabeth said with an embarrassed smile, thinking the man was probably thinking she was a nut case.

Jason fixed her with the same puzzled looking expression and his lips unexpectedly curled up faintly, lightening his entire face. The brunette couldn't help but smile too, a smile that she had not forced as could be attested by her rosy cheeks. "Um… I really can't believe you're from Port Charles too. What kind of business brings you here?"

"Casinos." Jason concisely answered.

"Oh, I see. You must be around all the time then."

"A few times a year. So you're in school?" The man asked, the only thing he could think of to help the young woman out.

"Yes! We're all from PCU." Elizabeth replied, glad the man seemed to be showing some interest. "Different majors but all seniors."

"What do you study?" He then surprised her and asked.

"I'm an art major… but I also minor in business to please my dad." She informed him then added. "I bet you can tell from my sweater." She turned around to show off the _make art not war_ hoodie that was covering her summery dress.

She finally obtained a natural grin out of the man she was supposed to court. Elizabeth smiled too, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the man's beautiful thin lips arc up at her comment, plus the alcohol kept her jolly.

"Hey Jason, I think I bugged you enough, do you mind walking out of here with your arm over my shoulder?" She tempted her luck and asked thinking that her friends would go crazy if she managed to pull this off. "I promise I will leave you alone to your drinking after we get out of here."

Without saying a word, the man nodded and stood up from his stool. He took a few large bills out of his wallet and threw them out on the bar. Elizabeth couldn't suppress a victorious beam at the anticipation of what was about to happen. She grabbed the half empty tequila bottle off the bar as the man very naturally placed his strong arm around her shoulders; her heartbeat accelerated and goose bumps formed on her skin at his warm touch.

They walked out in this position, passing by her friends' table where they all almost sprung their necks trying to follow the very comfortable looking pair. Elizabeth didn't miss the chance to wink at the group before they disappeared away from the pool bar.

"Ok, you are free of my crazy self now, they can't see us anymore." Elizabeth said looking behind to make sure the girls hadn't followed them.

Jason shook his head at the peculiar woman's comment. "Do you do that often? Ask a total stranger to pretend to like you just so you can escape your friends?"

"Oh… no… it's my first time… We were just playing this stupid game and they thought they could use that as an excuse to play matchmaker. I hope I didn't mess up your whole evening. Now we can go back and if you don't mind I'll tell them we made out or something." She said then handed him the bottle she had grabbed on her way out. "And here, in case you want to keep drinking."

Jason didn't take it. "It's better I stopped drinking actually." The man said running a hand over his face, hoping to wake up from his alcoholic haze.

"Well, I hope you're staying in the resort, because I don't think you should be driving in your state… I'm myself kind of tipsy but not that much that I would let you get behind the wheel… that would be absolutely irresponsible of me."

"I have a cabin on the beach." Jason reassured the worried young woman.

"Oh my god, that must be wonderful! The beautiful sound of rocking waves, the picturesque sunrises, waking up by the sea and being able to just open your door and be right on the beach…" She dreamily rambled on.

Jason listened to her go on and on, realizing that these were just details he had never even paid attention to. He chose the cabin for practicability.

"Yeah, it's nice." Jason said pensively then asked a completely unexpected thing. "Do you… do you want to go for a walk?"

* * *

"Oh my god! Did you see what I just saw?" Kelly exclaimed, still dumbfounded.

"I think we all just saw right. She just walked out of here with the drop dead gorgeous guy!" Lainey said, herself impressed by her usually very shy friend's performance.

"Wow! I am speechless." Robin then said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't follow her or something?" Nadine worryingly asked.

"NO!" All three yelled in unison. "No way, she needs to get it on with that guy, if she sees us following her it will just cramp her style." Robin then told her.

"Oooh… this trip is exciting already!" Kelly exclaimed and took a sip of her drink.

"I know! And did you see how they were flirting the whole time? I can say I am impressed, I really didn't think she had that in her. I thought she would walk straight back here after two seconds." Robin said.

"Well looks like we underestimated her." Lainey declared.

"Alright, whose turn is it?" Kelly jumped in then looked at Nadine. "So what's it going to be for you Nadine? Truth or dare?"

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth had taken a walk down on the beach as they talked about their lives in Port Charles or more so she had told him everything about her, her friends and their student lives while he had listened attentively. Elizabeth became very talkative when she drank but Jason didn't mind, he was enthralled by the radiant student, who had been a welcome distraction in his depressing life of late and who had cleared up his mind better than tequila ever could.

Elizabeth who all of a sudden was tired of walking just dropped on the sand with the bottle of tequila, she had kept with her the entire walk, in between her legs. She twisted the top off and took a gulp. "You wanted to stop drinking, doesn't mean I should." The young woman giggled as she looked at her new friend.

"Well maybe you should stop too if you don't want to be sick tomorrow." Jason told her then sat next to her, his arms resting on his knees.

"Oh too late for that… the hangover I will have tomorrow will be massive, I can already see it." Elizabeth said then at this moment, noticed the wedding band on Jason's finger. How could she have missed this huge detail she told herself; her eyes fixed on the man's hands. "Oh my god, you're married?" Just came out of her mouth as a question and an exclamation.

Jason who seemed to have noticed only at this moment that he still had the ring on stared at it. "Getting divorced." He revealed with scowling eyes. "I shouldn't wear this anymore, bad habit." He said then took the ring off and put it in his pocket.

"Is that why you were drinking like this?" Elizabeth wondered, thinking that something must have been bothering him to drown his sorrows that way. "My parents got divorced when I was younger so I know a little bit about how hard this can be."

"I signed my divorce papers today so yea, it's part of it." Jason said then looked away into the crashing waves.

Elizabeth's eyes stayed on the man who was looking away. "What's the other part?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should quit my job… It's a complicated situation but my boss is also my ex-wife's brother and to be honest I'm not sure I can trust him anymore." Jason then turned to the younger brunette next to him as he wondered why he was telling her all this, but talking to her was just easy. "This is probably more than you want to know."

"No, not at all. You can talk to me I don't mind." Elizabeth reassured the man who seemed to need a landing ear. "People have told me many times that I am a great listener… whenever I'm not rambling on." She said, encouraging the virtual stranger to open up.

"Me and my ex-wife, we were married for almost three years and were thinking about starting a family… at least I was." He rectified then continued. "But what I didn't know was that she had been cheating on me for months, maybe even years who knows at this point. And her brother who is also my boss knew about it and hid it from me."

"Oh, that's messy." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yea, very and now I know he definitely doesn't have my back and after all this he is still trying to convince me to forgive his sister and thinks I should give the marriage another shot but I can't. What's done is done, we're completely over."

"Well tell this boss of yours to mind his own damn business instead of interfering in your life!" Elizabeth spoke loud, unable to filter herself because of the tequila. "Tell him… tell him that he better leave you alone or that you will be done with him too!" She added, now the alcohol fully taking over. "Oh and tell him that he's an asshole because he probably is!" She finally yelled, causing a chuckle out of Jason. Elizabeth also broke into laughter then fell on her back in the sand.

But she suddenly shot her head back up again. "Let's go for a swim!" She then yelled and jumped to her feet, throwing her shoes away. Before Jason was able to say anything, he saw the petite woman dash towards the water, holding her dress up on each side. As she arrived at the waves, the water crashed on her bare feet and she changed her mind and backed away from the waves squealing. Her back suddenly bumped into Jason who was standing firmly on the sand.

He held her with one arm to stop her from tumbling down. "What happened, you changed your mind?" He then asked the smaller woman in his arms.

The brunette turned to face Jason. "Actually, I don't really feel like getting wet." She cutely said causing the man to shake his head at the one-of-a-kind young woman he had met that night, and before they knew what was happening, their heads were closing the gap between them and their mouths touched. Barely at first, as they felt each other's breath caressing their lips. Jason's hand pushed the small of her back causing her body to press more closely against his as Elizabeth ran her hands across the man's well defined back. The kiss slowly deepened, their lips gently teasing one another, tasting the other's taste and putting their entire bodies on edge.

Without breaking from one another, they dropped down on the sand, Elizabeth on her back and Jason hovering over her, his sturdy arm propping him up. The kiss deepened even further, their tongues playing of each other while their hands freely roamed through their enticed bodies. They rolled around on the sand, desperate for air but at the same time unwilling to stop kissing, until a big wave came crashing above them, interrupting their embrace.

"Aaahhh!" The brunette screamed now all wet and sitting up on the sand.

Jason smiled at the woman's reaction and dropped on his back in the wet sand, needing a minute to get back to his senses. He hadn't kissed another woman since he had been with Courtney and although he had imagined it would have felt strange to be intimate with someone else, especially someone he barely even knew; it wasn't. Kissing Elizabeth's lips had been great, amazing even and he wanted more.

"Wow." Elizabeth said, shaking the wet sand off her hair. "Wow." She repeated, still reeling from the kiss she had just shared with a man she knew very little about, which was making the experience even more exhilarating. The young woman remembered her resolution to throw caution to the wind on this vacation; she just hadn't imagined it would have happened so early into the trip.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked the pensive woman next to him.

"Yea! I'm great, this was great you are an incredible kisser… but so much for not getting wet!" She said then started laughing, unable to stop.

Jason propped back up. "My cabin isn't very far, we can go inside, get dried up… I mean if you're fine with that."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth agreed to the man's proposal and watched him get up and offer her his arm. She took it and he pulled her off the wet sand and on to her feet. Before they started walking towards the cabin, Jason reached in his jeans pocket for the wedding band he had placed in there and then decided that it was time he got rid of the last thing that was left of him and his ex-wife. He threw the ring far into the ocean and grabbed back Elizabeth's hand and led her to his cabin.

Once in front of his door, one of Jason's hands quickly reached in his back pocket for his keys that he grabbed and inserted in the door lock. Elizabeth unexpectedly slid in front of him and placed her arms around his firm torso then approached her mouth to his once more; she couldn't wait to get another taste of his delicious lips. The teased young man managed to unlock and swing the door of his cabin open while his other hand was busy traveling from the young woman's voluptuous hair to her neck that he held firm, all while fervently kissing her. The pair plunged in the darkness of the room and without worrying about the lack of light kept playing with each other's tongue.

Quickly, wet clothes were being thrown across the room and warm bodies crashed against each other and quickly landed on the floor. There was too much eagerness on both sides to reach the bed. That night, the newly acquainted young people made love without a second thought. The attraction they felt for each other was undeniable and they were unable to resist the temptation.

* * *

A violent ray of light and a chilly breeze coming from an open window caused Elizabeth's eyes to flutter. Another gush of air forced her eyes to open wide. The uncomfortable floor under her naked back made her stir as she rubbed her eyes, unable to discern where she was. She didn't have time to look around that she felt an arm around her waist clasp her a little stronger, seemingly trying to prevent her from going anywhere. But all the memories of the exhilarating night she had spent in company of the bar guy flashed back inside her head at once.

_Oh no you did not Elizabeth!_ She told herself trying to very subtly get out of the sleeping young man's hold. She was unable to move without waking him up and struggled to slide her naked body out from under his heavy arm. After five long minutes of trying, she finally lifted his arm slightly then rolled to the side very slowly. The young woman then quickly looked for her underwear that she found by the door, her dress by the couch and her hoodie thrown on the bed; but her flip-flops were nowhere to be found.

Elizabeth hurried to dress up with a grin on her lips as she slowly remembered exactly what had happen the night before and relived the incredible sensations she had felt in her head. The brunette's hand was on the doorknob when a cracked voice caused her to freeze.

"Were you really going to leave like that without a word?" Jason said, lifting up his naked back off the ground.

_Crap_ she thought then very slowly turned on her bare heels.

"Sorry… you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." She muttered. "Listen… I don't know how to do that, I don't usually do this…"

"By this you mean have sex with someone you've just met?" Jason asked, grabbing his boxer short and pulling them back on, with a grin at the corner of his mouth; he himself hadn't experienced a night like this one in a very long time.

"Yes… that." She said, looking away as if she had never seen him naked before.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to leave. I can order breakfast if you're hungry." He offered.

"Thanks but I should get going; I don't want my friends to get worried." She refused the invitation feeling too uncomfortable to stay any longer in the man's cabin. "So umm… I guess I'll see you around. It was fun." She awkwardly uttered then bit her lower lip, all the liquid courage she had drank the night before had now been absorbed by her body and had materialized into a piercing headache and fierce sensibility to light.

"Elizabeth wait!" He yelled, as she was about to run out, and stood up from the floor where they had shared a passionate moment. "I'm flying back to Port Charles today but maybe… maybe we can meet again once you're back in town." He told the woman who was standing in the doorway.

The brunette was surprised he wanted to see her again, she thought she had been an absolute drunken mess the night before, what in that had been interesting enough for him to want to see her again, she hadn't a clue. "Jason you don't have to… it's ok if a night of comfort over your divorce was all this was, I'm fine with that." She hesitantly told him, not wanting to expect more from a simple night of passion that would probably not lead anywhere.

The man shook his head. "No, I really would like to see you again; if you'll let me." Jason had developed a real fondness for the quirky student who in one night had brought back some light into his dark life.

"Well, in that case yea, I'd love that." She finally said with a beautiful beam. "Should I… should I leave you my number or email address?"

"No need, I'll find you. You told me everything about you… and your friends yesterday night." Jason said, knowing he had the resources to find anyone he wanted to find.

Elizabeth covered her face with her free hand mortified; her plus alcohol always resulted in too much talking. "I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing."

Jason shook his head to reassure her she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"Whew! Good, well, then I'm looking forward to you finding me in Port Charles. Bye Jason, and thanks for the great night" And with that she left the beach cabin and her vacation fling and ran towards the hotel.

* * *

"Hey, Robin! Robin, wake up! She still isn't back." Nadine said shaking her sleeping roommate's foot.

"Umm…" The brunette said, covering her head with a pillow and hoping this would help tame her colossal headache.

"Wake up! Elizabeth never made it back! I knew we should never have let her go with this guy. Who knows what could have happened to her!"

"Nadine… not so loud, please! My head is pounding." Robin said as she slowly emerged from under her covers. "That just means she had a great night." She rubbed her eyes. "Why did you have to open the blinds already… it's too damn early."

"I'm worried." Nadine said, sitting on the side of the bed. "What if he did something to her, I mean we're in Puerto Rico, who knows where he could have taken her?"

"Nadine, listen to me." Robin said, still struggling to keep her eyes opened. "We have no reason to freak out ok, Elizabeth is a big girl who met an incredibly attractive guy last night. I also wouldn't be here right now if I had gone home with the bartender."

Nadine crossed her arms and shook her head. It was not her style to disappear with a stranger for an entire night and it didn't seem to be Elizabeth's style either. "Can you please stop joking about this for a second?" The blonde girl said, anxiety in her eyes.

"Ok… ok Nadine. Let's find Lainey and Kelly and try calling Elizabeth's phone alright? Would that make you feel better?"

The other college student nodded and watched Robin get out of bed and grab an oversized robe from the bathroom. She slid into it and sluggishly led the way to the neighboring room where Kelly and Lainey were still deeply asleep. They knocked at the door loudly to take them out of their slumber.

"Kelly, Lainey! Open up!" Robin yelled, and a few seconds later Lainey struggled her way to the door and let her friends in. Kelly hadn't been bothered by the knocking and was still snoring on her bed.

"What's happening?" She managed to say in a very raspy voice then asked. "What time is it?"

"It's past ten and Elizabeth still isn't back!" Nadine told her, as her and Robin walked in.

"She isn't?" Lainey said surprised while rubbing her eyes. "Well looks like she definitely took that dare very seriously."

"We should call her, just in case. I'd rather make sure she's ok." The blonde girl told her group of friends.

Robin jumped in. "I'm sure she is just fine but Nadine is worried the hot blond guy may turn out to be a psychopath."

"I'm sure she's ok, but yea let's call." Lainey said then grabbed her cell phone and dialed Elizabeth's number. It went straight to voice mail. She tried again, same result. The woman shook her head. "It's not ringing, just going straight to voice mail."

"She probably turned it off not to be disturbed, I would have done the same thing." Robin said then dropped to sit on the free bed, too hungover to stand on her feet. "Ugh what a headache… I'm sure it was that Red Passion shot."

"I can't believe we let her leave alone with a stranger. For all we know he's a killer or a rapist. Oh my god! I think we need to call the police." Nadine started to panic.

"Hey… look… she just went and had a good time with a guy. Let's wait before we start to panic." Lainey told her worried friend.

"But we're not in Port Charles! We're on an Island miles away from home… we don't even know anyone here… what if she doesn't come back?" Nadine said.

"What if who doesn't comeback?" Elizabeth's voice startled her group of friends who were all cloistered in one room waiting for her to reappear.

"Oh my god here you are! You got me so worried! I was about to send an APB." Nadine told her friend jumping in her arms.

"No need… I am here… and I spent the most wonderful night of my life!"

"Ohhh… Lizzie, spill! I want details… a lot of details!" Robin exclaimed pulling Elizabeth by the arm and sitting her on the edge of one of the beds.

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything." Elizabeth said then noticed Kelly was still passed out on the other bed. "As soon as Kelly emerges from hibernation. But to give you a summary, we first went on a walk on the beach and then we went back to his cabin and I stayed the night." She omitted the part where she had asked him to pretend to be interested, her friends didn't need to know that much details.

"Did you?" Lainey asked, curious to know how far they had gone that night.

"Uh huh…" Elizabeth confirmed, blushing. "And the best part is that he is from Port Charles and that he wants to meet again once we get back in town."

"Oh! I'm such a proud mama right now! I didn't think you had it in you!" Robin teased her friend. "You definitely started Spring Break with a bang!"

"Who banged who? What did I miss?" Kelly who had finally woken up jumped in the conversation, sending the entire room into an echo of laughter.

Robin managed to get herself together and answer her friend's question. "You didn't miss anything Kelly, we're just all glad our little Lizzie got her groove back!"

**The End**


End file.
